Blood Magic
by FortunesArkHero
Summary: Loki, having been in prison for 6 months, is going mad and he thinks it'll only get worse when Frigga brings a young woman into his life to be his companion. But after an incident concerning his life makes her do something she fears, they both see each other in a different way. He's not sure what it is, but he's certain some sort of blood magic is the reason for his new behavior.
1. Chapter 1

**A Loki story in honor of Thor: The Dark World, which everyone needs to see. This takes place 6 months after Avengers, and therefore 6 months before Dark World, but will make its way to dark world. It is Loki/OC but I will try and not make this mary-sue. She will have some demons that need to come to light, much like Loki. That little sass master, I love you. Please enjoy! And I really hope I am able to get Loki down pretty good.**

The depths of Hel seemed better than this.

Loki Laufeyson, the outcast of Asgard, sat in his prison beneath Odin's castle. He calculated that he had been in this hellish dungeon for 6 months at the least. It could have been longer or shorter, Loki didn't care. He stopped counting. This was his punishment, his fate, after he killed Laufey, nearly destroyed Asgard and damn near destroyed Earth. He grew bored, his intellect slowly fading way. In this prison, his powers were limited.

Loki sighed as he skimmed one of the books that he had read for the hundredth time. It was a book of magic. Sometimes, he found himself muttering the incantations and hoped that maybe magic would swell from his fingertips and be ready to burst, getting him the hell out of there. Alas, it wouldn't work. Damn. He hated this. He hated what became of him. He hated that he was a prisoner of his home. He stood up from his small table and threw the book at a wall, yelling in frustration as he did. He needed fresh air, sunlight, just to be out of there for a minute.

It could've been a lot worse. Really, it could've. He could've been killed in a public execution, or exiled to a foreign realm without his powers. But Frigga thought a bit of imprisonment and hopeful rehabilitation would straighten Loki out. Oh, Frigga, his mother. Despite everything that had happened within the past two years, he still loved her. He never hated her, he didn't think it would be possible to hate her. Even though he was still alive because of his mother, he was forbidden to see her. But even that wasn't enough to keep the Queen of Asgard away from her son. You see, it was Frigga who taught Loki his magic and his fighting techniques. Frigga would create an illusion of herself to go see her son. Secretly, Loki loved her company, even though he would not admit it.

"Loki," called his mother's sweet voice. The young man turned around. She stood in her finest silken dress, blue like the color of the Asgardian waters. "Hello, mother. What has brought you to me, today?" Frigga smiled at him. "I have a surprise." She then looked over her shoulder and nodded a bit. "It's alright, child. Come out and say 'hello'." Loki's brows knitted together and he stepped toward his mother. From behind Frigga, stepped a young woman with brown shoulder length hair and dark eyes. She wore a long gray sleeved hooded shirt with red along the hem and collar and cuffs (something from medieval times might have looked like it), black leggings and black boots that he had seen Clint Barton wear. Her hands were clenched into fists. She was nervous and scared. "And who might you be?" Loki asked as he eyed the woman. She was skinny like he was.

Yet, the child said nothing. Loki clasped his hands behind his back, his eyes never broke contact with the young one before him, nor did her eyes leave him. "If you do not give me your name, I shall have to pick one out for you." The girl visibly recoiled, but she did not reach out to Frigga. She kept her eyes on the trickster. "She's just shy, Loki. You were always a shy boy yourself. Her name is Alexa. And she has come to be in your company." Loki's eyebrows were drawn up in mock surprise: A plaything, a toy. "In my company," he repeated, slowly. Loki began to pace around the room, and then he stopped, his sights landed back on Alexa. "You must be special for you to have been brought here." Alexa swallowed thickly and her gaze was now casted down to her feet. "She is special, Loki."

"She is a human!" He said, his voice angry with some frustration.

He saw her eyes again, full of fear and doubt. He just merely chuckled, his hands came to grip the head of a chair. "What did Odin think about this? About you bringing a human from Midgard to Asgard to be companion to the one who tried to kill many and destroy realms? I bet he was less than enthusiastic." "Odin does not know, and I don't plan on him figuring it out. Alexa has things in common with you. She likes to read and from what I have seen, is exceptionally well at piano." Alexa smiled a bit. She took pride in her piano playing. It was the only thing she was good at, the only thing that made her feel normal. "No. A love of books and the knowledge of tinkering on ivory and ebony keys doesn't merit a home in Asgard. It's too simple." He then crossed him arms over his chest. "Why her?"

"She is gifted in magic."

There it was. Apparently, this girl was gifted in magic. So, she was like him, then. During his time on Midgard, he had heard of a handful of humans being born differently, being born with abilities. And those who prized themselves in the art of magic could do anything, and were especially dangerous. "Heimdall saw her using her magic to defend people, and notified me of her powers. I brought her here because I think she might be able to help you." Loki scoffed and gave a defeated sigh while rolling his eyes. "What makes you think she can help me?" "I told you she has things in common with you, but I did not mention all the things." Frigga looked at Alexa. The girl was still silent, but she looked a bit braver than before being brought into Loki's cell. "I am going to allow you two to be acquainted with each other. I shall be back later." And in a flash of green, Frigga was gone.

Loki walked up to Alexa, grasping her chin with his right hand. Slowly and gently, he turned her head from side to side, examining her face, and then he looked into her eyes again. His expression was stern. "I don't know what makes my mother think that you can help me, but you are just a mortal. Had I been victorious 6 months ago, I would be your king." He released her and went to sit on his bed, grabbing a book and reading from it. She inhaled a big breath and regained her composure. "I know," she said, suddenly. "You almost were had it not been for the Avengers and your brother." Loki looked up from his book and shut it hard enough to where it echoed in the room. "So, the human speaks." "I have a name." He got up and gave a mock bow. "My apologies. _Alexa_ speaks at last."

Just like the trickster he was, Loki's eyes glinted with a bit of mischief, something small clutched in his hand. "Mother says that you have magic. Prove it." He tossed the item at her, which she caught. He rolled his eyes, annoyed that she didn't do anything. "You weren't supposed to catch it." Alexa stared at the small item in her hand: a small cup. She bit on her bottom lip. Really, she didn't like to use her power. It made her feel dangerous. And Loki was not doing her any favors by encouraging it. She cupped the item in her hands and closed her eyes for a moment. Loki's eyes narrowed onto her with such intent. _This could be interesting,_ he thought, mischievously. She opened her eyes, and from her palm flew a black butterfly. Loki sat back down on his bed as he watched the butterfly fly around his room, and then land on his hand. "All that power swelling inside you…and you manage to turn a small cup into a butterfly. If you tried to impress me, you aren't off to a good start, darling." Loki moved his hand over the butterfly and the image was shifted back into a cup. And he went back to reading. Jackass.

Alexa grabbed a book from the corner of his room and sat on one of the chairs, but her mind was not at ease. She couldn't focus, which sucked a lot because as Frigga stated, she liked to read. "If you don't believe your mother about me trying to help you…why _do_ you think I'm here?" Loki sighed as he looked away from his book, closing it once again. He sneered, clearly now getting aggravated again. He got up and started to walk toward her. "I think because Odin has forbidden my mother to physically see me, you are here to spy on me. Mother was right about one thing, though. You are a trickster like me. Not to be trusted."

"But I haven't given reason to not be trusted."

Loki set his jaw and balled his hand into a fist. _Feisty mortal, this one,_ he thought, wickedly. He said nothing, and just went back to his bed, lying on his back, one arm under his head and he tossed the cup up and caught it, repeating the process. "Look," she said after exhaling deeply. Alexa stood up and leaned on the wall near Loki, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him like he was going to be scolded. And, damn right, he was going to be. She had a lot of feelings about New York. "I don't like what you did to New York, ok? Nobody does."

"Duly noted," he retorted, quickly, but he did not look at her. "A crime for which I am trapped here for all eternity."

"But I don't think it was entirely your fault."

Loki caught the cup in mid-air, his attention now drawn to her. "You don't?" he questioned. Alexa shook her head. Really, she didn't think it was all Loki's fault (though he did have a hand in most of it). Frigga educated her about things beyond her realm. She learned many things, and in her own time, learned of the Tesseract and all its incredible power. "I've been here for almost 4 months, learning and what not, and I learned of the Tesseract. I know how much it can mess with your mind. And in the wrong hands, it's dangerous. You were merely a pawn, part of a much bigger game. But also in those 4 months, I haven't been let out. I've been kept secret, locked away until needed."

"No more than a stolen relic locked up until you might be of some use."

Alexa's brows crinkled together. Oh, Frigga was right, indeed. Not only was she magical, but because of Heimdall seeing her use her power to help people, she was taken to be a companion to a being that knew what it was like to be an outcast amongst your people. Loki turned on his side so his back was facing Alexa. "Go. I'm tired," he said simply. She meant to speak, but she stammered on her words: was she allowed to come back a different day, was she going home if this didn't work out? God dammit, he really was a jackass! "Do you want me to come back tomorrow?" she asked, softly, a tad desperately. But Loki said nothing. And after several moments of silence, he still said nothing. Alexa took that as his answer. "Fine, I won't come back. I'll just go home. My stay here depended on whether or not you wanted me in your company."

Alexa walked toward him, slowly, and extended her hand. Eventually, she was brave enough to gently touch his shoulder. He recoiled a bit under her touch, but did not fully pull away from it. "Bye." And she began to walk away. Loki looked over his shoulder to see her summoning a guard to let her go. "Alexa?" he called out. She looked at him, eyebrows drawn up in curiosity. "You may come back tomorrow. If you wish." She nodded and Loki earned a smile from her. Not a snarky smile or a smirk or a grin, but an actual smile. Ones that Frigga gives him from time to time. Loki turned back on his side, grinning like an idiot.

"Not the worse surprise I ever got. She might be useful, after all."

**Ta-da! (if you've seen the movie, you understood that reference).**

**The title of the story has been changed. It really wasn't working out and then an part in a future chapter made me think of how to fix it.**

**Oh, my feels while watching that movie. Everyone go see it. **

**As always, please read, review, favorite and follow and maybe Loki will have no shirt in a future chapter.**

**Until next time!**

**~Fortune**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I am so sorry I have been away from this. This chapter took a bit out of me, plus holidays weren't fun. But I am so happy you all like this! I'm glad you all thought I was able to get down Loki's characters and his behavior down. As always, please read, review, favorite and follow!**

Alexa walked through the grand halls of the castle, a smile plastered on her face and her hands folded behind her back. She got to stay. The only problem: she had to be kept a secret. Worse part of that problem: She had to be kept secret from Odin. Odin was the Allfather, it just wasn't logical to keep secrets from him. "Alexa?" Suddenly, she stopped in her stride, turning to see who called out to her. "Queen Frigga!" The queen looked a bit perplexed, but still elegant as ever. "That was a short visit. Did he…not like you?" Alexa had to let out a small laugh. "No, he was just tired, so I left him to rest. He wants me to come back tomorrow." Frigga's mouth made the perfect 'O' shape. She put her arm around the young one's shoulder and they walked in the hall together.

"That is wonderful. He has taken a liking to you, as I knew he would." A soft crimson blush flushed her cheeks. She hoped that she would be able to help Loki. "As you could imagine," Frigga started again after several moments of silence. "It has been hard for Loki as of late. He found out that he was adopted, he fell from the Bifrost and was lost to us. He then struck a deal with the Chitauri, which faltered, and now he has to answer for his crimes. He thinks that he has no one, now. As much as it pains me to say it, Loki barely had any friends growing up. All of the children would fawn over Thor because he is the elder brother. Hardly any of them wanted to be around Loki. That is why I took him under my wing and taught him magic, so that he may have something to feel proud of."

Alexa absorbed the knowledge that Frigga was giving her. Though true that she had been educated in the arts and finer things in Asgard that The Queen had taught her children, Alexa hardly knew about Loki, other than the whispers circulating around the city. "He feels that everyone has given up on him," Alexa said, sadly. She had to suppress a sadness welling up inside her. She knew what it was like to have people abandon you or give up on you. The feel of not knowing who to trust, who to love. It hurt so much. "He has a look in his eyes. The look of feeling broken. He's trying to be brave, trying to put on a mask, a façade. But from what I see…he's terribly lonely."

"So perceptive."

"I know what it's like," she mumbled as she looked into the Queen's eyes. Frigga gave her a sad look. "I know you will be able to get through to him. Just be honest with him, and try to be patient with him. Loki, like his brother, did have some temper issues. With Loki, it's a bit different. His moods and will power are what grasp his magic. The angrier he is, the stronger and more dangerous he is." Alexa bit her lip. She did want to help Loki. She knew what it was like to be an outcast. Left to die and fend for themselves. Secretly, she was glad that Heimdall saw her and brought her attention to Frigga. She was brought to a beautiful world that she knew that not many humans could experience, had been under the care of the nicest woman she would ever know. She felt like she was part of a family again.

"I want to help him, Queen Frigga." The queen gave her a smile and nodded to her. "If it's not too much to ask… could you tell me about Loki's real family? I've been here for a few months, and even though I have learned a lot, I barely know anything about him. I don't want to say the wrong thing and upset him." That thought had crossed the queen's mind. She didn't want Alexa to be on the receiving end of Loki's anger if he lashed out at her. She nodded again. "Loki is actually from another realm, Jotunheim. He is a frost giant that Odin and I adopted because he was casted aside and he needed a family. Loki is much smaller than other frost giants, and he was left to die. We raised him to be a prince, taught him the finer ways of Asgard. It wasn't until almost two years ago that he learned who he was."

"Did it…change anything between you two?"

"Oh, of course not! Until my dying breath, Loki will always be my child. Even in the afterlife, he will still be mine. Blood only means that one is related to another. Loki and I have a very strong bond that could never be broken. I cannot say the same about Odin. And I do not know how Thor feels about his brother. I hope, in time, that they will all learn to love each other again. Loki has a long way to go before everything attempts to go back to normal. I am hopeful that you will be able to help get him back on to the side of good." "You really think so?" she asked, sadly. Frigga gave Alexa's shoulder a gentle squeeze. She believed in her, the first person to believe in her in a long time. "I do."

"Mother!"

Alexa and Frigga turned around to see Thor walking to them. Immediately, the young girl hid behind the queen. "Hello, my son. What can I do for you?" Thor beamed at his mother. His attention had not been taken to Alexa, yet. "I am retiring for the night. I came to wish you a good night, as well." Alexa craned her head to see the prince, her first time ever laying eyes on the favored son of Odin. Thor's icy blue orbs met her curious eyes. "Hello, little one," he said, as she stepped out from behind the queen. "May I know your name?" She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and looked at Frigga. The elder woman patted her on the shoulder, gently to encourage her. Why should Alexa be afraid of Thor? Alexa gave a small bow. "My name is Alexa, my prince," she said, softly. She balled her hands into fists to suppress her nerves. Frigga sensed her uneasiness around the Thunderer and stood behind her, putting her hands on her shoulders to keep her calm. Like Loki, Frigga knew that Alexa's magic and how well she controlled it depended on her emotions.

"She is my personal handmaiden, so you shall be seeing a bit more of her around the grounds." The prince smiled as he took the girl's hand into his own and kissed it gently. "I surely hope I do. It was a pleasure making your acquaintance, Lady Alexa." Thor released Alexa's hand and gave his mother a hug and kiss on her cheek and left. Alexa exhaled a deep breath, her nervousness around Thor was gone now that he left them. She did not like being around him. Something about him just oozed vanity and pig-headedness. The queen turned her attention back to Alexa, who noticed that the child had not only grown nervous around Thor, but she also seemed a bit tired. "My dear, why don't you retire for the night, too? I shall see you in the morning." Alexa nodded, bowed and left the Queen without a word, but gave her a smile.

Alexa returned to her quarters, swiftly. She was happy that Loki wanted her to come back. She was happy that she might be able to become a friend to him in time. She hoped that the vicious gossip that she heard about him in the city was just fear spoken and not the truth. Frigga had hope that Loki could be brought back from the brink, and Alexa was determined to make sure that her flame of hope would not so easily be distinguished. As Alexa prepared to lie down in bed and read one of the books that she brought with her, a loud knock on her door startled her. This was strange. She wasn't expecting company, so who was visiting her?

She slowly opened the door, and there stood the one person she hoped to never see…Thor. "My apologizes, Lady Alexa, but I felt that we did not get acquainted as I wanted to be." He stood there for a moment, before clearing his throat. "May I come in to speak with you?" Alexa bit her lip, but remained silent. Honestly, she just wanted him to go away. She liked the other brother much better. But he was the prince. It wouldn't be wise to upset him, especially since he was the Thunderer. Slowly, she nodded her head, and opened up her door further for him to enter. What if he knew she was from Earth? He wouldn't really have a problem with her considering that he was the self-appointed protector of her world, but he might have been a bit alarmed that she was on Asgard without Odin's knowledge. She needed a lie, and quick.

"So, I know that you are not of Asgard. Where do you hail from?"

When she turned around, his monstrous form towered over her. She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared. "I asked a question, little one." Alexa bit the inside of her cheek as she thought of something. "Alfheim, my prince. The realm of the light-elves." Thor creased his brows together. The light-elves. They were peaceful with Asgardians, they had had no past quarrels, but she looked different than the normal light-elves he had encountered, previously. "Is that right? You are part of the light-elf race…" He didn't believe her. She knew that, too. He didn't believe that she was a creature from that realm. "You do not look like the light-elves at all," he questioned, sternly. He eyed her, suspiciously. "It would not do you well to tell me a lie."

"I am half light-elf." Thor crossed his arms over his chest, as he raised an eyebrow. "What's the other half?" Alexa shrugged as she tried to force some crocodile tears into her eyes. At least Thor was falling for the story. "I would tell you if I knew. My mother died in child-birth, my father refuses to tell me the other half of my heritage. I figured he'd tell me when he's ready. But not knowing what my mother's race was right now allows me to imagine what she was. Though given my appearance," She then gave herself a quick look-over to go with the story. "I would say human or Aesir." Alexa looked at Thor in his eyes. They were softer now, as if he was being sympathetic toward her.

"It seems that you had a particularly hard life. All I ask is that you be good to my mother. She has a kind heart, but sometimes, I fear that she cares too much." With that, Thor headed for the exit. Alexa could never think of hurting Frigga in any way. She very much admired Frigga and viewed her as a mother figure. It would hurt her own heart to do anything to her. "Thor…" The prince turned around and looked at her; again, his eyebrows were drawn up in question. "Your mother is the only one that has shown me any kindness in a very long time. I think of her as a mother, as the one who has given me a better life. I would do anything for her." Thor nodded and smiled, knowing that even though he might not have believed the truth about her backstory, he believed what she said about his mother. He left the young one.

Alexa sighed heavily and buried her head in her hands. "I can't believe he actually fell for that," she spoke softly as she chuckled. Loki would never have fallen for that. He would've seen straight through her lie like child's play. A small smile crept to her face and a light blush flushed her cheeks. Loki was much smarter than Thor, and to be perfectly honest, was much better looking, too. Alexa lightly palmed her forehead. She couldn't think like that. She just met him, and Loki was a bit of a narcissistic ass (lies, he was a huge narcissistic ass). Alexa flopped on her bed, grabbed her book and began to read. The sooner the day was over, the quicker she might be able to strike up a friendship with the younger prince.

* * *

It was morning the next day (Loki had assumed, considering that the guards had switched shifts). The trickster had woken, had already eaten his breakfast and was now reading. That was how it was for him, day after day, night after night. Eating, sleeping and reading. He hardly ate anything, anyways. He sat at his table, flipping through his book, when he heard the footsteps that were familiar to him. He looked up and saw her, his human companion…Alexa. The guard allowed her into the cell, something safely secured in her hands. He was surprised that she came back. Why? He shouldn't be. He told her that she could come back. Alexa approached him with a small smile on her face. "I'm surprised that you're back. I figured you would have gone to my mother or Heimdall and asked to be taken back home."

Alexa put the item on the table and sat in a chair across from Loki. She leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms over her chest, the playful smile still gracing her lips. "You said I could come back. Thought you'd be happy," she jested, lightly. Loki closed his book and pushed it to the side, his interest for it quickly faded, but his interest in what Alexa had brought, piqued. He shrugged nonchalantly and gave her the trickster's grin that he was known far and wide for. "I'm not _un_happy," he muttered. He then pointed to the item that was set on the table. "What's this?"

"This is a game from back home called chess. The object of the game is to checkmate your opponent's king with your own chess pieces."

Loki narrowed his eyes onto her, not dangerously or suspiciously, but with interest. Genuine interest. "Why are you doing this? Trying to become my…friend?" He spat on the word 'friend'. Loki didn't have friends. They all knew too well that he didn't. Alexa bit her lip as she pulled out the chess pieces and tried to set up the board. "I feel we didn't start off right, yesterday. Maybe if we got to know each other a bit better, that might help. And who knows," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Maybe in time…we could be friends. I wouldn't mind." She finished setting up the board and Loki stayed silent. _Maybe I should change the subject,_ she thought, awkwardly. She sighed, deeply. "I met and talked with your brother." Loki scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Another maiden fallen helplessly to his charm, no doubt? Tell me, how did he woo you? Tales of battles? Of how he and his Avengers pummeled me in to defeat?"

"I told him a lie," she spoke, suddenly. "I told him that I was half light-elf, and that I am your mother's personal handmaiden." Loki grinned, baring his teeth and again, he narrowed his eyes on to her. "Lying to the prince of Asgard." "I don't like him, Loki. He seems vain, arrogant and dangerous. I don't want to be around him." Alexa glanced at the board, the pieces all arranged accordingly. Her pieces were white and his were black. "Much rather prefer your company," she whispered under her breath. "Was it easy for you? Lying to Thor?" She nodded her head. It really wasn't hard to lie to Thor. She used to deal with fools like that all time back home. It would really be hard for her to lie to Loki or Frigga. She actually liked them (Loki was still debatable. It would depend in the next few weeks how well she got along with him). "When you spend your life mastering the art trickery, it's so easy to spin a tale to an idiot that would believe it." She then cleared her throat. "Shall we begin?" He nodded as he thought of strategies even before he knew the rules of the game.

He was wrong about her, and he damn well knew it, too.

**Not gonna lie, I love writing the relationship between Frigga and Alexa. I think it's repairing Alexa emotionally (you will find out what happened in her past that makes her feel so attached to Frigga and develops a kinship with Loki). I've also seen the movie 8 times in theaters. I hope you all like this chapter, bit of a developing relationship between the main people of the story. As always, I do reviewer shout outs, so here they are:**

**CandyHearts22-haha that was one of my favorite lines! Thank you much dear! Alexa's powers will be further explained in a chapter, not going to reveal too much, but Loki will be intrigued by them too. The movie was incredible. There will be deleted scenes and stuff involving Loki on the dvd 9released february 25th) and there is a petition for Tom to star in his own Loki movie!**

**HilmBEA- Aww, thanks dear! She may be adorable, but she's also strong, too.**

**Loki-Oh jeez. Be gentle with her. She's only trying to help. You need it too...think of her as a free-lanced psychiatrist.**

**Guest 1- Haha, thanks!**

**halfbloodprincess815-Aw thanks! I wanted to write a story that starts with him in prison and his developing/deteriorating relationships with those that are key figures in his life.**

**Guest 2- Here is your update dear! I am dreadfully sorry that it took me so long to update. I hope this makes up for it, and I've already started the new chapter!**

**Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Have fun with this one and I hope you all had a happy holiday!**

**Until next time!  
****Fortune~****  
**


End file.
